


Seventeen

by everlarkthg



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarkthg/pseuds/everlarkthg





	1. Chapter 1

Seventeen. That is how old I was when I lost everything.

Present

"I am eighteen as of today, May fifth, I have never been more relieved too see a year be forgotten and done with. I should be graduating high school in two weeks, and starting college in three months. Things have changed drastically since 365 days ago. But let me just go back and tell you what happened over the span of the past 365 days."

Past

"Make a wish!" Prim looks at me with a huge grin plastered on her face while holding a plate with a small pink cupcake on it. I see a bubbly '17' on top of the cupcake. I groan and roll over. "Prim it's Sunday let me sleep in for once!" I say almost too harshly. I hear her put the plate down on my side table. I love Prim to death but sometimes she doesn't know when to relax. Prim is my thirteen year old little sister and quite possibly my best friend. "But Katniss you're seventeen today and I want to celebrate! Come on please!" I stay turned toward the wall as Prim jumps up and down on me. "Fine." I say with an exasperated sigh. I roll over knocking her onto the floor, I can't but giggle at the sight of her sitting up slowly with her hair disheveled all around her face. I pick up the plate and blow out my candle and make the one wish I've had since I was thirteen. "Thanks Prim." I look at her with a shy smile. "Well? What'd you wish for!" She jumps up and down with her hands clasped tightly together. "I can't tell you or it won't come true." She frowns and deep lines furrow into her forehead, she really does look like my mother when she makes this face. "Fine but if your wish comes true you better tell me!", she holds out her pinky urging me to promise I'll tell her if it happens. I smirk and take her pinky in mine, "I promise."

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon is spent with just Prim and I watching movies in my room while my mother continues to sleep off her sadness of six years now. I look at the picture of my father and I on my wall, it's a picture of us at our favorite lake. He passed away when I was only eleven years old and the pain is no less now that I'm seventeen.

"Happy birthday, Catnip." I turn my head ferociously to the side to see Gale standing in my bedroom doorway with a neatly wrapped gift. "Gale!" I immediately spring up and run into his arms. Gale is my best friend. He is almost two years older than I am, but it seems like more. Gale looked like a man at 14 while I never really looked my age. I have known him since a little after my father died, his father died in the same accident. It was during their work in the mines that a bomb exploded and killed 23 men. We don't like to speak much of it. I look into his grey eyes and then down to the present. "And what is this? We never exchange gifts!" I feel giddy as I think of what might be in there. "Open it!" I can tell by the grin on his face that he must be as excited as I am. I quietly sit down on my bed and stare at the gift in my hands. "I'm going to go see if mom needs anything." I glance over at Prim who is looking at Gale with a smirk. He mirrors her look and moves out of the doorway to let her out. "What was that look about?" I ask curiously. "Nothing, just that Prim helped me pick out your gift... Open it already!" I raise my eyebrows a little, this gift is really peaking my interest so I untie the little ribbon that is neatly tied and open the wrapping gently as well. Inside I see a small rectangular velvet box. My eyes widen already knowing what's inside. I open the lid and see the bracelet I've been pining over for three months, it has a small gold charm of an arrow latched onto it. "Oh Gale... You shouldn't have..." I am in complete awe at what this must've cost him. I look up at him to see him beaming with joy. "So you like it?" He sits down next to me. I quickly nod while taking it out of the box and handing it to him so he can put it on my wrist. "This is the most beautiful and thoughtful gift you really could've gotten me. Thank you so much." I twist sideways and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him as tightly as I can. He wraps his arms around my waist and says almost too quietly, "anything for you."

It's Monday morning and nothing could be more painful than waking up at 7:00 A.M. Junior year has really been kicking my ass lately and with my finals around the corner I can't let myself slack. I slide out of bed and walk into the bathroom to shower. I glance in the mirror and feel too lazy to put on makeup or do my hair, so I put my hair in a messy bun and put on my uniform, a white polo shirt and a short plaid skirt.

It's nearly 7:50 when I get to school. It's a good thing it's so close so that I don't have to waste a considerable amount of time commuting. I pull up to Panem High and park in my usual spot. I walk to my first period and get there just as the bell rings.

"Okay class, today we're starting work on the final study guide. I will be putting you in pairs to work on the worksheet together." I look at up at , my English teacher, and feel myself frowning. She's an odd woman with bleach blonde hair and bright pink makeup. She has odd taste in style but I applaud her for pulling it off. I'm lost in thought about her current outfit when I hear. "Miss Everdeen, you'll be paired up with ." My gaze shoots across the room to find Peeta Mellark sitting on his phone. He looks up from it and gives me a small smile to show he heard her. This won't be so bad. I've heard good things about Peeta. He isn't too hard on the eyes either. He is probably 5'10 and has broad shoulders. He looks muscled and strong from what I can see. He has blonde hair that is usually pushed back and out of his face, he also has soft light icy blue eyes that draw you in immediately. After finishes up reading the list I get up and move over to Peeta. "Uhh-hhm-m hi Peeta, uh, I'm Katniss." God I sound like a twelve year old girl. He laughs and motions for me to sit down. "Yeah I figured since you moved over here." He gives me a cocky grin and pulls out his notebook. I feel myself turn bright red and quickly distract myself by opening my notebook to a new page. "Nice bracelet, boyfriend get it for you?" I look up to find him admiring my the bracelet Gale got me yesterday. "Oh uh- no my best friend, Gale Hawthorne, he gave it to me yesterday for my birthday." I don't know why I gave him so much detail, but I assume it's because I babble when I'm nervous. "Gale Hawthorne? He's a grade above us right?" Peeta looks at me while digging out a pencil. "Yeah. He's great." I smile while looking at the bracelet. Peeta seems to be studying my expression because when I look up he jolts his head down very quickly. "So he isn't your boyfriend? I heard he was." He sounds as if he's accusing me of lying about my relationship with Gale. "'Yes. Just friends. Why? Are you interested in Gale?" I smirk at him. I don't know where I got the confidence to make a joke like that but I don't mind. Apparently Peeta thought it was funny because I can see him smiling even though he's bent over his book bag still looking for a pencil. "I'm not interested in Gale per say, but maybe someone else." He makes eye contact for a brief second. "Do you want to just use my pencil?" I quickly try and change the subject so I don't embarrass myself. "Sure, thanks."

The rest of that school day flew by. It's when I get to my car that time seems to slow down. Sitting on the good of my car is Peeta Mellark. "Hey Katniss!" he jumps up and smiles at me. "Oh, um hi Peeta." I'm taken so off guard by him sitting there that I can't even ask why he's there. "I bet you're wondering why I was sitting on the hood of your car." Is he reading my thoughts? "Well, I am sitting here because I need your number." My expression must match what I'm feeling because he quickly laughs and continues talking, "I need it for if I have a question about the study guide. I'm not a stalker don't worry." I smile at him. "Mhm well since we have the rest of the week to work on the study guide, you don't need my number." I slowly walk around him and open my car door. He spins around quickly to look at me. "Are you playing hard to get? With homework?" He slyly smiles at me. "With that and maybe with other things." I don't let him reply and get into the car and back out. I watch him become a tiny dot in the rearview mirror. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Why is Peeta being so friendly? We have never spoken, nevertheless made eye contact. I don't dwell on it too much and just feel happy to have Monday over with.


	2. Chapter 2

I've done it. I've made it too Friday. I wake up more energized knowing that tomorrow I can sleep in. This whole week has been a little strange because of the work I've had to do with Peeta. He didn't speak too me much after Monday's encounter after school. I don't mind all that much, being as he intimidates me to the point of no return. I put on a little bit of mascara and twist my hair into a side braid. I put on my uniform and I'm out the door by 7:30, but I stop in my tracks when I see someone leaning on my car with their head bowed and their back to me. "Uh-hello?" Gale spins around and smiles at me widely. "Catnip! Good morning! I thought we could drive to school together today." I look at Gale a little confused because we never really carpool, except when one of our cars are broken down. "Okay, yeah sure." I smile at him. We walk to his house across the street and get into his car. "I like your hair today Catnip." He looks at me while reversing his car. "Thank you. So any particular reason we're driving together today?" I ask him with one of my eyebrows raised insinuating that I know something's up. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye while turning onto the main road. There is a long pause before he finally speaks. "A certain somebody asked me about you." My head snaps to his direction. "Oh yeah? Who?" My curiosity is peaked, I have a funny feeling I know exactly who asked. "A guy named Peeta. You know him?" He looks at me questioningly. "Yeah, I have first period with him. Why'd he ask you about me? Are you guys friends or something?" I feel myself start to blush so I look away quickly. "No. I've never spoken to him in my life, but he seemed awfully interested in knowing if we were dating." I can hear the smile in Gales voice. He is so smug whenever he thinks a guy seems into me. "What'd you tell him?" I hear my voice crack a little. "Relax Catnip, I didn't give him any embarrassing stories of yours. Just told him you were like my little sister and that I'd put the good word in." He lets out a hearty laugh. I don't say anything else because I don't want Gale involved in my 'friendship' or whatever it is with Peeta. The rest of the car ride is spent listening to the radio.

I walk into first period dreading having to see Peeta, I still don't know why he asked about me. I sink into my seat and go on my phone under my desk. "Boys! Girls! Today is the last day you can work on your review so get to it!" smiles at us almost too happily. I stay in my seat and feel a presence staring at me. I look up and find Peeta sitting there looking at me quizzically. "What are you doing under your desk? Seems awfully important." He smirks at me, wow he's beautiful. I feel myself staring a quickly look away. "Uh-nothing. So let's finish this review." I start getting out my stuff when I hear Peeta clear his throat. "Can I help you?" I look up at him through my thick eyelashes. "I was just wondering if anyone talked to you about me." God he's cocky, so I try to leave him reeling, "nothing worth importance. So, did you think of any more questions to add to the Macbeth section?" Peeta looks at me with an expression I can't pinpoint. It looks like confusion, disgust, and sadness all in one. "Yeah. I have them with me hold on." His voice is short and low. I guess I really stumped him with my answer, serves him right for being such a cocky guy. "Okay so here's what I have..." He shows me his notes on Macbeth and there is no more friendly conversation.

When I get home from school I take a quick shower and change into spandex and a t-shirt, then start too watch a movie on TV. About half an hour later I hear the doorbell ring and run downstairs. I open the door to find Peeta standing there in a polo shirt and nice black pants. "Hello Katniss." He gives me a small half smile. "Peeta? How exactly did you know where I live?" I stare at him with a frown, this is who I least expected at my door. "Let's just say I have connections." He walks right past me and into my house. "What do you think you're doing?" I follow him into my living room. "You have a nice house here Kat-" "Why are you in my house!" I almost shout this too loudly.

"Calm down" he says patting his hands in the air, "I just came by to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie." Okay, this is all too weird. I have never had a conversation longer than 15 minutes with Peeta and now he's at my house asking if I want to go see a movie? I look him up and down when my mouth speaks before my brain comprehends what I'm about to say, "Yeah okay, just let me change." Shit, why did I agree to this. "Okay I'll wait here." He smiles politely and sits down on a bar stool. When I get upstairs I change into black leggings and a red sweatshirt. I poke my head into my moms room and tell her I'm going out, she gives me a grunt as a reply. I take it as an okay and go back downstairs. "Okay I'm ready."

You'd think the theater would be packed since it's Friday but there was barely anybody there.

"A lot of people must be studying I guess." He looks at me and smiles, "yeah I guess so." We go into our movie a little too early and the commercial previews start. "So, Katniss, tell me about yourself." I turn to look at him, "well there isn't much too me, what you see is what you get." He laughs, "I find that hard to believe, I bet there's more too you than just your beauty." Is he really trying to hit on me? "That isn't what I meant but thanks for the compliment. How about you Peeta? Tell me about yourself." I look at him and smile trying to seem as kind as possible. "Well, I sometimes help my father at our bakery, Mellark's, it's in central Panem. I love to paint, mostly paintings revolving around the outdoors, and I'm on the baseball team at our school." He taps his chin as if trying to figure out what to tell me next. I look at him for a long time and try to picture the famous Peeta Mellark kneading bread or painting a sunrise. It's a nice thought. "What do you make at the bakery?" He looks at me and replies with excitement, "cakes! Sometimes bread! I should take you there one day!" I raise my eyebrows at him, "Oh so there's going to be a date number two?" I smile, I'm starting to warm up to Peeta. "Who said this was a date?" He laughs and lightly hits my arm. I frown and start to laugh too. Soon enough the movie starts. About half way through the movie, I feel his hand resting on top of mine. I didn't even notice it is was there. I try to move it without him noticing but he looks down and up at my face, he quickly flips my hand around and interlocks his fingers with mine. He smiles at me and then looks back at the movie. What. Just. Happened? I let it happen anyway because I like the feel of his hand in mine. The rest of the movie goes on without an interruption.

Once it's over we walk out hand in hand. Peeta drives me back to my house and say goodnight, never speaking of the hand holding.

I go to my room and fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of Peeta's ice blue eyes looking into mine.

I'm awoken the next morning by Gale squeezing my ankle. "Morning Catnip." He has a lazy grin on his face. I look at my alarm clock, 11:52 A.M. "Morning Gale." I slide out of bed and into my bathroom so I can brush my teeth. I walk back into my room and plop onto my bed. "What's up?" I look up at him. "I saw that you had a date last night, I wanted to know how it went." He winks at me and smiles. "It was not a date. We just went to the movies. Also why would you give him my address Gale?" I look at him with my eyebrows furrowed into a 'v'. "I thought I'd help a guy out." He laughs and lays down next to me. "So do you like him?" I look at him, not knowing how to answer. "I don't know. I don't really want anything serious right now." And before I know it, Gales lips are on mine. This is my first kiss. I push him off lightly. "Gale? What are you doing?" He looks at me and I can see a blush forming on his cheeks. "I just had to do that. At least once." He gets up and walks out. I sit up and look out my bedroom door baffled. What just happened? Why did this just happen? I thought I saw Gale as just a friend but that kiss is starting to make me think different. My first kiss. My first kiss was with Gale. My best friend. Well, at least I got my birthday wish...

Prim walks in a few hours later.

"Hey little duck, where have you been?" I smile at her and pat the bed next to me. "I was at Madge's." She sits down next to me. "So... I got my birthday wish..." Prim looks at me excitedly, "Katniss! Yay! What was it!" I look at her slowly and I speak quietly as if someone will overhear me, "I got my first kiss..." Her eyes widen and she starts to pump her fist in the air making it seem like she won something. "Katniss that's great! Wait. With who!?" She stops suddenly and looks at me as if I hold the answer to world peace. I wait a moment before answering, as if I don't believe the answer myself. "Gale." She looks as if she's about to faint, "What! When? Why?! How did it happen!" I tell her all the details I can muster up. "So does this mean he's your boyfriend? Because I think Gale would be perfect for you." I look at her. I hadn't even thought of this. Obviously he isn't my boyfriend, we barely even spoke after he kissed me. "No little duck he isn't. But let me tell you something else." I go into detail about last night with Peeta. I also tell her who Peeta is since she probably has no clue. "Katniss... wow... So.. do you have to choose between them?" I laugh, she makes it seem like I'm involved in a soap opera. "No, I don't want a boyfriend!" She looks at me squinting. "Whatever you say." She lays down next to me and we start to watch TV. This is why I'm thankful for Prim, she doesn't nag or continue to talk about something when she knows the conversation is done with. I let the rest of day go by, while continually pushing thoughts of Gale and Peeta out of my mind. What an odd two days it's been...


End file.
